totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Słodki Smak Zemsty
Total Drama: Wonderland & Badland <CZOŁÓWKA> thumb|362px Cukrowa Polana, popołudnie '' Chris oraz Chef odjechali gdzieś autobusem pozostawiając uczestników zdanych na siebie. Wszyscy zgodnie postanowili zaczekać w jednym miejscu aż wrócą. Utworzyli jedno wielkie koło.'' Gwen: Kraina Czarów...tego bym w życiu nie podejrzewała. Do Was też to jakoś nie potrafi dotrzeć? Trent: Chyba najdziwniej przywyknąć do tych niecodziennych krajobrazów. Podrapał się po głowie. Justin: Wiem, że pastele są modne, jednak cały świat w takich kolorach to przegięcie. Lindsay: O to, to! Zgadzam się w zupełności. Heather przewróciła teatralnie oczyma. '' '''Alejandro:' Spokojnie. Nie dajmy się zwariować. To kolejne show, tak? Więc nie będziemy zdani na całkowite niebezpieczeństwo. Bridgette: Ale sam słyszałeś. Chris powiedział, że teraz ma być bardziej „survivalowo”. Noah: Nic nie może być bardziej survivalowego od tego, co już z nim wytrzymaliśmy. Zauważywszy, że Harold chciał się odezwać natychmiastowo dodał... Noah: ...mimo, że jesteśmy w innym wymiarze. Courtney: Noah ma rację. Nie możemy trząść się ze strachu. To kolejny sezon. Dziwaczny, ale trudno. Ja zamierzam podjąć wyzwanie i wygrać. Założyła ręce. '' '''Heather:' Ja również! Tym bardziej, że nawet nie wiemy co dzieje się z przegranymi, więc...ja tego sprawdzić na własnej skórze nie chcę. Scott: Coś mi mówi, że McLean w tym sezonie nie dopracował pewnych szczegółów. Dawn: Może sam nie wierzył w to, że faktycznie uda nam się tutaj dostać? Harold: To jest bardzo prawdopodobne. Duncan: Słuchajcie, nie wiem jak wy, ale ja najchętniej bym coś przekąsił zamiast tu siedzieć i marudzić. Wstał na równe nogi. Duncan: Głodny jestem od tego waszego zawodzenia. Anna Maria: Nie zgrywaj takiego odważnego! Widziałam jak w autobusie trząsłeś portkami! Psiknęła w jego stronę lakierem do włosów. Anna Maria: Trochę ogłady, chłoptasiu. Wszyscy jesteśmy w beznadziejnej sytuacji. Duncan: Khe, khe. Wyluzuj, kobieto! Dobra...khe khe... Ktoś idzie ze mną zorganizować coś dla ekipy? Trent uniósł rękę. Trent: Ja chętnie się przejdę i pozwiedzam przy okazji. Tyler: Ja idę, ja idę! Izzy podskoczyła zadowolona lądując na Tylerze, który rzecz jasna równowagi nie utrzymał. Izzy: Poszukiwacz przygód Izzy, melduje się! Misja szukanie wyżerki zaakceptowana! Zasalutowała podnosząc się z ziemi. Podobnie z obolałym Tylerem. Duncan: Super...ktoś jeszcze? Justin: Ja pójdę. Może przy znalezieniu zajęcia to miejsce będzie mnie mniej drażniło... Duncan: Spooko. W takim razie chodźmy. Wypatrzyłem niedaleko jakiś las, więc tam powinno być coś zjadliwego. Justin: Zaaaaraz! A skąd będziemy mieli pewność, że to co weźmiemy jest jadalne? Trent: W sumie wszystko wygląda jak cukierki... Izzy: Haha! Mój stalowy żołądek może posłużyć za tester, haha! Objęła ramionami Justina i Trenta. Izzy: (złowieszczym tonem)Naprawdę jest stalowy, haha! Justin: Brak pytań, możemy iść. Tak też Justin, Izzy, Trent, Tyler i Duncan udali się na poszukiwanie czegokolwiek, czym można byłoby zaspokoić głód. Jako, że zaczynało się powoli ściemniać pozostała na polanie reszta zaczęła się niecierpliwić co do braku znaku życia od Chrisa. Cukrowa Polana, wieczorem. Anna Maria: Uum...chyba już późno, co? Harold: Podejrzewam, że jest coś około godziny dwudziestej. Tak sądzę. Mój zegarek nie działa z nieznanych przyczyn. Dawn: Wystarczy spojrzeć na niebo, spójrzcie! Wskazała w górę. Dawn: Pojawiło się ogromne, złote ciastko. Courtney: 'Ciastko...? Mnie bardziej przypomina jakiś order lub medal... ''Heather stanęła pomiędzy dziewczynami z założonymi rękoma. '''Heather: Obie jesteście ślepe! Wygląda jak złota moneta! Odrzuciła włosy do tyłu. Noah: Czymkolwiek by to nie było, to pewnie tutejszy odpowiednik księżyca. Nieco dalej stała Gwen, Bridgette oraz Lindsay. Gwen: Powinniśmy może rozpalić jakieś ognisko czy coś? Załatwić schronienie na przykład...? Bridgette: Zdecydowanie. Ognisko może jeszcze się uda. Jestem przekonana, że Duncan ma przy sobie zapalniczkę. Ale co ze schronieniem? Lindsay: '''Chris mówił coś o jakimś bunkrze, więc to chyba tam będziemy nocowali. '''Gwen: Ale nasz „bunkier” razem z Chefem i Chrisem pojechał w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku... Bridgette: '...i prawdopodobnie na bliżej nieokreślony czas. ''Lindsay zachichotała. '''Lindsay: Głuptasy! Przecież bunkier się nie może poruszać. To przecież nie supernowoczesny autobus. Gwen i Bridgette spojrzały po sobie zrezygnowane. Do rozmowy przyłączyła się Anna Maria oraz Scott. Scott: Ja mam przy sobie zapalniczkę. Trzeba będzie skombinować trochę drewna. Albo...cokolwiek co da się podpalić. Anna Maria: Tam rosną jakieś...krzakopodobne zarośla. Może zerwiemy parę tych niby gałęzi? Gwen: 'Całkiem niezły pomysł. ''Dotknęła swojego brzucha. '''Gwen: Sama już jestem głodna. Gdzie nasza ekipa cateringowa? Koktajlowe Źródło, w tym samym czasie Duncan, Trent, Tyler, Justin szli w zwartej grupce trzymając w rękach nieco prowizorycznego pożywienia, którym właściwie były same słodycze. Przed nimi Izzy, całkowicie na klęczkach niczym pies tropiący szukała drogi powrotnej. Izzy: Niah, niah. Jeszcze tylko kilkaset metrów i będziemy! Niuch, niuch... Trent: Uhm, właściwie...jakim cudem zapędziliśmy się aż tak daleko? Justin: Możesz śmiało podziękować Tylerowi. Justin przewrócił zażenowany oczyma. Tyler idąc z tyłu trzymał w ręku ogromny cukierkowy kwiat przypominający tulipana oblanego tęczowym lukrem. Justin: Zachciało mu się...prezentów dla dziewczyny. Pff. Tyler: Hej! W porównaniu do Ciebie mam dziewczynę! I nie muszę być przystojnym modelem! Justin: Gdybym tylko chciał, miałbym tutaj każdą. Założył ręce wyraźnie zdenerwowany. Duncan: Hah, jasne! W takim razie dawaj, Romeo. Poderwij sobie jakąś. Justin: Zakładając, że byłbym jakimś nieudolnym neandertalczykiem jak ty to może bym tak zrobił. Niestety dla mnie związki to nie głupie zabawy. Trent: (szeptem do Tylera) Mam wrażenie czy on trochę zmądrzał? Tyler: Sam jestem zaskoczony... Justin: Nie powiedziałem jednak, że nie mam jednej na oku... Duncan: Dobra, koniec miłostek. Izzy, gdzie my do cholery jesteśmy? Rozglądając się dojrzał Izzy przy brzegu różowego strumienia. Izzy: Mniam, truskawkowa! Izzy lubi truskawki! Duncan: Mieliśmy iść na polanę, a nie pić jakieś koktajle! Izzy spojrzała na Duncana obrażona wskazując palcem odpowiedni kierunek. Duncan: No dziękuję bardzo! Chodźcie, chłopaki! Cukrowa Polana, wieczorem Reszcie udało się rozpalić prowizoryczne ognisko. Pomogli także w odpowiednim podziale całej „kolacji” a właściwie w podziale setek cukierków, cukrowych lasek, kępek waty cukrowej i paru litrów koktajli w różnych smakach. Anna Maria: Uh, chce mi się już zwracać jak na to wszystko patrzę. Alejandro: '''Nie jest to może szwedzki stół i przypomina bardziej przyjęcie urodzinowe dla pięciolatka, ale lepsze to niż nic. '''Noah: Cieszmy się, że jakimś cudem rozpaliliśmy ogień... Nawet jeśli śmierdzi równie słodko co fabryka czekolady. W tym samym czasie Tyler podszedł od tyłu do Lindsay, delikatnie tykając ją palcem w ramię. Tyler: Popatrz, co dla ciebie mam! Lindsay odwróciła się i ujrzała ogromnego, cukierkowo-tęczowego tulipana. Ni stąd ni zowąd kwiat otworzył się i pochłonął głowę dziewczyny. Lindsay: AAAAAA!!! Pomocy!!! Nic nie widzę!!! Tyler: Przepraszaam! Tyler próbował pomóc dziewczynie, jednak ta szamotała się tak energicznie, że w momencie powaliła go na ziemię i skopała. W ostateczności podejmując próbę ucieczki, potknęła się o chłopaka. Część osób miała niezły ubaw z całego zajścia, niektórzy dalej siedzieli przy ognisku, a nieliczna grupka próbowała pomóc obu nieszczęśnikom. Gwen: Lindsay! Poczekaj! Dziewczyna próbowała zablokować blondynce ręce, którymi machała we wszystkich możliwych kierunkach. Gwen: 'Uspokój się, no! ''W końcu zablokowała dziewczynę. '''Courtney: Dobra...chyba teraz pora się zabrać za to paskudztwo... Tyler: Ej! Courtney: Miałam na myśli ten badyl... Scott: Może trzeba mu czymś przywalić? Jakimś kijem? Duncan: Na co czekasz, bierz Harolda. Popchnął Harolda wprost pod nogi Scotta. Duncan: Szkoda, że nie mam czego tym nagrać. Haha. Niezłe kino. Justin: Męczenie Harolda już się wszystkim przejadło. Przewrócił oczyma i podszedł bliżej Lindsay, aby pomóc Courtney. Justin: Bez sensu jest w niego uderzać. Jeszcze ją uszkodzą. Courtney: Strat umysłowych i tak nie będzie, ekhem... Justin: Nawet jeśli. Daj, sam spróbuję. Courtney: 'Skoro chcesz. Nie będę się przy tym brudzić... ''Po chwili głowa Lindsay była już wolna. '''Lindsay: O, znów światło wróciło! Zerknęła w dół na kompletnie poturbowanego Tylera. Lindsay: '''Ojej, Tyler! '''Alejandro: '''No, i po problemie. '''Noah: Nasze uszy mogą rozkoszować się błogosławionym brakiem pisku tej blondyny. Dawn zachichotała. Dawn: Faktycznie, to trochę nieznośne. Lindsay zeszła z chłopaka i zerknęła na kwiat, który dalej spoczywał jeszcze w dłoniach Justina. Lindsay: '''Aaaaaa!!!! '''Noah: Jak to mówią... Dawn: Nie mów „hop” dopóki nie przeskoczysz... Uśmiechnęli się do siebie zatykając uszy. Courtney: Uh, uspokój się wreszcie! Już po wszystkim! Lindsay przytuliła się do Courtney. Lindsay: Niech on go wyrzuci, niech go wyrzuci, niech go wyrzuci. Teraz, już! Justin wzruszył ramionami i wrzucił kwiat wprost do ogniska. Ten od razu zaczął płonąć. W międzyczasie Courtney odepchnęła od siebie blondynkę, a Tyler wreszcie z pomocą Alejandro podniósł się na równe nogi. Tyler: '''Przepraszam Lindsay... '''Lindsay: Chciałeś mi zrobić krzywdę? W jej oczach stanęły łzy. Duncan: '''...no masz. Znów się zaczyna... '''Tyler: N-nie! Skądże to miał... Lindsay rozpłakała się na całego. Gwen poklepała Tylera po ramieniu. Gwen: Daruj sobie tłumaczenia, niech się chociaż uspokoi... Nagle ni stąd ni zowąd nad ogniskiem pojawił się Chris na swoim jet-packu a tuż za nim przyjechał Chef nieco zniszczonym autobusem. Chris McLean: Dobry wieczór, haha! Czyżbyśmy mieli pierwsze załamania nerwowe? Uśmiechnął się złośliwie i wylądował na ziemi. Chris McLean: Zacny początek! Zatarł ręce. Heather: Daruj sobie. Lindsay nigdy nie można brać na poważnie. Lepiej powiedz gdzie się walałeś i czy raczysz nas wpuścić do tego autobusu na noc? Mruknęła zakładając ręce. Chris McLean: Haha, nie. Wszyscy smutno westchnęli. Chris McLean: A wiecie dlaczego? Bo pora na pierwsze wyzwanie! Dwie osoby, które je wygrają będą mogły liczyć na mój dobry nastrój i możliwość spędzenia bezpiecznej nocy w naszym autobusie. Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie zaskoczeni. Chris McLean: Jako, że byliśmy zbyt zajęci przygotowywaniem areny wyzwania, póki co drużyny nie istnieją, aczkolwiek będziecie działać w wylosowanych przez nas parach. Pozwólcie więc, że przytoczę listę... Chef podał Chrisowi kartkę papieru z imionami zawodników. Chris McLean: ...i przeczytam z kim będziecie się męczyć lub współpracować. Potem dopiero przyjdzie czas na resztę szczegółów. Pary wyglądają następująco: *Heather i Dawn *Noah i Courtney *Duncan i Anna Maria *Justin i Lindsay *Trent i Tyler *Bridgette i Alejandro *Gwen i Izzy *Scott i Harold Jakieś pytania? Wszyscy podnieśli rękę do góry. Chris McLean: 'Widzę, że możemy przejść do objaśniania zasad. Każda z par rusza w zupełnie innym kierunku. Mamy osiem par, osiem kierunków świata, więc problemów nie będzie. Poza tym od razu mówię, że to gdzie pójdziecie i tak ma małe znaczenie. ''Wzruszył ramionami. '''Chris McLean: Polana otoczona jest ze wszystkich stron labiryntem. Zadanie jest teoretycznie proste. Wygra para, która pierwsza opuści labirynt. Wyjście jest tylko jedno. Trent: Trochę nie podoba mi się twierdzenie „teoretycznie proste”. Chris McLean: Zasadniczo to nie znam wszystkich tajemnic tego wymiaru, więc nie wiem co może czaić się w środku, tym bardziej w nocy. Uśmiechnął się. Heather: A skąd będziemy wiedzieli, że opuściliśmy labirynt? Zawsze jakieś przejścia mogą prowadzić na mniejsze polany. Nie będziemy wiedzieć czy sterczeć i czekać na Ciebie czy iść dalej... Chris McLean: Spokojnie. Tym razem będziemy na was czekać. Wzbił się w górę na swoim jet-packu. Chris McLean: Ustawcie się więc odpowiednio. Przypominam - kierunek i tak nie ma znaczenia. Pary bez większych problemów zajęły wybrane przez siebie miejsca, czekając na komendę Chrisa co do rozpoczęcia wyzwania. Chris McLean: Dobra. W takim razie gotowi...do startu...START!!! Wszyscy ruszyli w stronę labiryntu. Chef: Chyba zapomniałeś im o czymś powiedzieć... Chris McLean: Niby o czym, Chefie? Chef: Chociażby o tym, by nie ufali naszemu „współpracownikowi”? Chris uśmiechnął się zakłopotany. Chris McLean: Oj tam, są dorośli. Ci goście mają już ponad dwudziestkę na karku. Nie mogę ich ciągle niańczyć. Dalej, ruszaj się. Musimy tam dotrzeć przed zwycięzcami... Labirynt, strona wschodnia Scott biegł ile tylko miał siły w nogach, nie zważając kompletnie na wystające konary czy też gałęzie. Te jednak chcąc nie chcąc za każdym razem zaczepiały Harolda. Harold: S-stój...khe...khe...nawet nie wiesz gdzie biec. Scott: Co z tego? To labirynt? Po co mam wiedzieć? Grunt, żebyśmy stąd wyszli jako pierwsi. Harold: A nie pomyślałeś o tym, byśmy na celu mieli to by w ogóle wyjść? Scott: To chyba oczywiste? Założył ręce. Harold ciężko westchnął. Scott: Poza tym skoro jesteś taki mądry to powiedz, gdzie niby mamy biec? Sąsiednie krzaki zaczęły szeleścić. Harold: Cii... Scott: Nie ucisza... Szelest wzmógł się jeszcze bardziej. Scott: (szeptem) Co do cholery...? Harold: '''(szeptem) Nie mamy żadnej broni...? '''Scott: (szeptem) Mam jedynie nóż. Z krzaków wyszedł maleńki, niepozorny piernikowy ludzik. Scott: To chyba są jakieś jaja... Zaczął się śmiać. Harold tyknął go palcem w ramię i bez słowa wskazał na krzak, z którego wyszła cała armia większych, już mniej niepozornych i w dodatku uzbrojonych piernikowych ludzi. Scott: Mamy...prze... Harold: Musimy trzymać się ra... S''cott odepchnął Harolda i uciekł w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku.'' Harold: Czemu ja zawsze muszę trafiać na jakichś dewiantów bez krzty człowieczeństwa?! Piernikowe ludziki otoczyły Harolda. '' '''Harold:' ...SCOTT?! POCZEKAJ! Pobiegł za chłopakiem. Labirynt, strona północno-wschodnia Bridgette: Słyszałeś to? Przerażona Bridgette szła tuż obok Alejandra. Cóż, do tej pory nie wyleczyła się ze swojej fobii. Poruszali się wzdłuż krzywej, brukowanej uliczki. Alejandro: Co masz na myśli? Bridgette: Któryś z chłopaków...krzyczał... Nerwowo rozejrzała się wokół. Chłopak objął ją ramieniem, blondynka natychmiastowo się wzdrygnęła i odsunęła. Bridgette: Doceniam troskę, ale...jestem już z Geoff’em. I nie mam zamiaru powtarzać incydentu z trzeciego sezonu. Alejandro uśmiechnął się pod nosem i westchnął rozbawiony. Alejandro: Spokojnie, seniorita. Sam jestem już zajęty. Próbowałem Cię tylko uspokoić. W międzyczasie dotarli na niewielką polanę, przypominającą właściwie środek przeciętnego, miejskiego parku - cztery drewniane ławki a pośrodku wysoka na dwa metry, marmurowa fontanna z licznymi ozdobnikami. Bridgette: To chyba nie tutaj... Alejandro: Zostań tu chwilę, rozejrzę się tylko. Bridgette przysiadła na brzegu fontanny. Spojrzała w taflę wody, która (wedle tabliczki na fontannie) głosiła, że przybiera taki kolor w jakim nastroju jest patrzący. Dla Bridgette woda przybrała kolor fioletowy. Nie zauważyła nawet, kiedy Alejandro zniknął z pola widzenia, a wszystko wokół spowiła gęsta mgła. ???: 'Psst... ''Bridgette rozejrzała się nerwowo. '''Bridgette: Kto...kto to powiedział? ???: ''Nie bój się mnie. '''Bridgette:' Ale gdzie jesteś?! Pokaż się! ???: '''To ty pokaż im wszystkim... '''Bridgette: O co ci chodzi? Co mam pokazać? ???: ...że nie jesteś tylko dziewczyną marnej podróby McLeana. Bridgette: ...c-co? Nie rozumiem... ???: 'Zemścij się na tych którzy tak twierdzą. ''Przerażona Bridgette wstała na równe nogi. Mgła zaczęła się powoli rozstępować. Po chwili podbiegł do niej Alejandro. '''Alejandro: Już myślałem, że zniknęłaś. Dziwne...ta mgła pojawiła się w jednej sekundzie. I równie szybko zniknęła. Bridgette bez słowa wzruszyła ramionami. Alejandro: Chyba znalazłem drogę, która może nas dopro.... Bridgette: Chodźmy lepiej. Skwitowała krótko idąc przodem. Zaskoczony Alejandro próbował dotrzymać jej kroku. Labirynt, strona zachodnia W cukierkowej dżungli błąkała się Anna Maria wraz z Duncanem. Od czasu do czasu na ich drodze pojawiały się niewielkie insekty, które dziewczyna bez zastanowienia opryskiwała lakierem do paznokci. Duncan z trudem łapał świeże powietrze. Anna Maria: Naprawdę. Jakim głupkiem trzeba być, aby celowo wybrać kierunek, gdzie byłeś? Duncan: Może dlatego, że kojarzę drogę? Rany! Wolałbym już mieć obok siebie tego kretyna Harolda i słuchać jego mądrej paplaniny. Anna Maria: Kojarzysz drogę? I tak się gubimy! Gdyby nie ja, to robactwo by nas pochłonęło już na samym początku. Duncan: Może dlatego, że przeszliśmy już część, którą kojarzyłem?! Poza tym liczysz na to, że wiem gdzie jest wyjście? Anna Maria: Liczę, że będziemy pierwsi i że moje włosy nie ucierpią w tych wilgotnych warunkach. Duncan: '''Możesz się na chwilę uciszyć? Ktoś tutaj jest... '''Anna Maria: (szeptem)Może to Chris i Chef? Duncan: (szeptem) Nie...raczej inni uczestnicy. Anna Maria: (szeptem) Ciekawe kto się tutaj zapędził...sprawdzamy? Spojrzała w bok. '' '''Anna Maria:' Eee...Duncan? Dostrzegła chłopaka, który zdążył już podejść do Justina i Lindsay. Westchnęła ciężko, wychodząc zza krzaków. Anna Maria: Wiedziałam, że nie da się z nim współpracować... Podeszła do reszty. '' '''Duncan:' Chyba poszukiwania wam nie wychodzą, co? Uśmiechnął się złośliwie w stronę Justina. Justin: Sądzę, że z nami jest lepiej. Biorąc pod uwagę, że zaczynaliście obok nas i dalej tkwicie w swojej części... Lindsay: Właśnie! Justin: No, chyba że Ty Duncan liczyłeś, że znajdziesz kogoś innego niż nas... Spojrzał na niego porozumiewawczo. Lindsay: Właśnie! Duncan: Dobre sobie. Niby kogo miałbym chcieć odnaleźć? Justin: Nieważne. Lindsay: Właśnie! Justin: Przestań mi ciągle przytakiwać, Lindsay. To irytujące. Lindsay: '''Właśnie! Masz rację. ''Justin ciężko westchnął. '' Labirynt, strona północna '''Noah: Więęęc...powiadasz, że jesteś na studiach prawniczych? Courtney: Taaak. Ale czemu w ogóle o to pytasz? Noah: Bo ja wiem? Nie przepadam za chodzeniem w ciszy. A możliwość prowadzenia z tobą w miarę ciekawej konwersacji jest dość prawdopodobna, więc... Courtney: Taak, dzięki. Wolę jednak odnaleźć wyjście, a dopiero potem gadać o tym, co się u mnie zmieniło. Noah: 'A co sądzisz o tej całej Dawn? ''Courtney przystanęła w miejscu i spojrzała na Noaha nieco zaskoczona. '''Courtney: Dawn? Ta od czytania ludzkiej aury? Jest dziwna. Powiedziałabym nawet, że bardzo, jednak Izzy nic nie przebije. Noah: Aczkolwiek mimo tych lekkich odchyleń od normy... Courtney: Raczej nie jest groźna, jeśli o to chodzi. To bardziej typ, który umie się podporządkować innym. Dziwne, że Cię zainteresowała. Noah wzruszył ramionami. Para dotarła w końcu do rozwidlenia drogi, z której wychodziły trzy ścieżki. Każda prowadziła do innych drzwi. Noah: Normalnie jak teleturniej „Idź na całość”... Courtney: Może po prostu podejdźmy i uchylmy każde z nich. Ot, co za filozofia. Postanowiła podejść do środkowych drzwi. W tym samym momencie wokół klamek pojawiły się różane pnącza z ostrymi kolcami, aby zablokować możliwość ich otwarcia. Na środku „skrzyżowania” otworzyła się zapadnia z której wysunęła się gablotka z kluczem. '' Courtney: '''Co jest?! ''Noah podszedł do gablotki i wyjął klucz. Dostrzegł niewielką karteczkę, która była do niego przyczepiona. '''Noah: „Pasuję do każdego, wybór jest jeden”. To chyba jednak nie pozwala na użycie twojej metody... Courtney: Super...hmm..W takim razie które wybierzemy? Noah: Sam nie wiem. Chyba musimy zaufać intuicji. To...środkowe? Courtney: Niech będą środkowe... Noah otworzył odpowiednie drzwi. Noah: Too...panie przodem. Courtney: Nie ma mowy! Popchnęła chłopaka w stronę drzwi, a ten z kolei pociągnął Courtney za sobą. Okazało się, że drzwi tak właściwie to tak po prostu sobie stały, a para wylądowała na ziemi. Noah: Nienawidzę tego miejsca. Courtney podniosła się na równe nogi, wstając z Noaha. Otrzepała swoje ubranie. Courtney: Nie marudź. Będzie lepiej jak wreszcie stąd wyjdziemy bez innych „niespodzianek”. Udała się przed siebie. Labirynt, strona północno-zachodnia Heahter: Dobra, blond dziwaczko. Może użyj tych swoich czarów i nas w końcu stąd wydostań? Dawn zmarszczyła brwi i szła obrażona z założonymi rękoma. Dawn: Matka Natura nie stworzyła tego miejsca...to...nie jest stworzone dla dobrych celów... Heather: Już to mówiłaś. Gdzie mamy iść? Tracę już cierpliwość od oglądania tych cukierkowych żywopłotów. Dawn: Spójrz na niebo... Heather spojrzała w górę i wzruszyła ramionami. Heather: I co? Jest ciemno? Świecą jedynie jakieś landrynkowe gwiazdy a niebo pokrywa jakaś dziwaczna smuga. Dawn: No właśnie. To w jej kierunku idziemy. Heahter: Niby dlaczego akurat w jej kierunku? Skąd masz pewność że to dobra metoda? Dawn: Jak to mówią - po nitce do kłębka. Zaufaj mi, Heather. Labirynt, strona południowa Izzy: I'zzy złapała trop! Powinniśmy iść tam! ''Pobiegła docierając do ściany żywopłotu, którą starała się przebić. Ta jednak była z dość trwałego cukierkowego „tworzywa” '''Gwen: Uh...nie idzie nam najlepiej... Izzy: Gdybym miała łopatę...AK-47...albo chociaż malutki granat... Gwen: '''Ale nie masz! Raju, Izzy. Musimy się trochę ruszyć! Inni już pewnie dawno znaleźli wyjście. '''Izzy: Wyjście? To nie mieliśmy szukać krainy tych śmiesznych piernikowych ludków, które parę zakrętów temu niosły truchło Harolda? Gwen: Co?! Piernikowych....jakie truchło Harolda?! Izzy: Nie widziałaś? Gwen: Chyba...musiałam się zamyślić. Izzy: Bo wyjście to było w tamtym kierunku. Gwen: Szybko! Musimy się tam dostać! Izzy: Łii! Tędy! Pobiegła cała w skowronkach tak, że Gwen miała biedę za nią nadążyć. Po chwili Gwen zderzyła się z Trentem, a Izzy z Tylerem. Tyler: Jestem pewny, że tym razem dysk mi wypadł... Izzy: Hah, jesteś jak stacja płyt CD! Trent: Uh...Gwen? Gothka nieco zarumieniona czym prędzej podniosła się na równe nogi, pomagając Trentowi wstać. Gwen: '''Uhm...wybacz. Nie zauważyłyśmy was. '''Trent: Nie szkodzi...to chyba wyjście już tam, nie? Uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny. Ta odwzajemniła uśmiech. Gwen: '''Trzeba się spieszyć. Wyjście z labiryntu '''Chris McLean: No gdzie oni są! Minęły już trzy godziny! Chef: Mam ruszyć z misją ratunkową? Chris McLean: '''W sumie czemu nie... '''Chef: Ale...nie ogarnę całego labiryntu sam! Chris McLean: Nic nie poradzę stary, że mamy taki okrojony budżet! Od biedy mamy paru kamerzystów. Ale stażystów do pomocy? Na to nie licz. Założył ręce i odwrócił głowę od Chefa. Chef: Wydałeś wszystko na WI-FI, kino domowe i sprzęt GPS do autobusu? Chris McLean: A nawet jeśli....? Chef: ...to ono i tak tutaj nie działa... Chris McLean: JUŻ O TYM WIEM! Chef: I tak żądam pomocnika. Chris McLean: No chyba Ci go wyczaruję! Uh. Zobaczę co się da zrobić. Jutro w czasie kolejnego wyzwania skoczę na chwilę do naszego świata i kogoś poszukam. Cii! Chef: Hm? Chris McLean: 'Ktoś się nareszcie zbliża! ''Zadowolony zatarł łapki. Tuż przed wyjściem z labiryntu... '''Gwen: Tak! Widzę Chrisa i Chefa! Gwen poczuła nagłe szarpnięcie i padła na podłogę. Justin: Sorki Gwen, ale to ja muszę wygrać! Uśmiechnął się do niej swoimi idealnie białymi ząbkami i biegł przed siebie. Nagle obok siebie dostrzegł Courtney i Noaha. Courtney: Tak! Zwycięstwo coraz bliżej! Szybciej Noah! Justin: 'Co to, to nie! ''Wyciągnął rękę, aby popchnąć dziewczynę. '''Courtney: Nie pozwalaj sobie! Sama starała się go odepchnąć. W ostateczności oboje upadli tuż przed wyjściem. Courtney: Nie! Nie mogę przegrać! To twoja wina! A teraz złaź ze mnie! Justin: Uhm... Parę wyminęła kolejna. Duncan: No, księżniczko. Jednak chyba na pierwszym miejscu masz inne priorytety! Anna Maria: Daj sobie z nią teraz spokój! Opryskała swoje włosy lakierem. Anna Maria: 'Muszę odpowiednio wyglądać kiedy ogłoszą nas zwycięzcami. ''W obłoku dymu z lakieru do włosów pojawił się Scott i Harold. '''Harold: '''Khe...khe. Przynajmniej uciekliśmy z tej ciasteczkowej krainy. '''Scott: Już nigdy nie spojrzę na piernikowe ludki... Tuż obok nich przemknęła Bridgette z Alejandro. Alejandro: 'Mówiłem seniorita, współpraca to podstawa! ''Kątem oka dostrzegł Heather. '''Alejandro: Mi tesoro! Martwiłem się o Ciebie! Heather zwolniła nieco, jednak Dawn konsekwentnie złapała ją za rękę i pociągnęła za sobą. Dawn: Potem poromansujecie...szybciej! Wyjście z labiryntu Chris McLean: Mam tylko nadzieję, że się nie pozabijają... Z labiryntu wyskoczyła grupka uczestników. Chris wyjął swój słynny, legendarny, czerwony megafon. Chris McLean: NO I MAMY ZWYCIĘZCÓW! WIELKIE BRAWA DLA HEATHER I DAWN! Heather: 'Tak! To było do przewidzenia! ''Odrzuciła dumnie włosy do tyłu. Dawn uśmiechnęła się jedynie skromnie. 'Chris McLean: '''W NAGRODĘ ZAPRASZAMY WAS DO AUTOBUSU, GDZIE MOŻECIE WYGODNIE SIĘ WYSPAĆ! ''Odłożył megafon. '''Chris McLean: No, a reszta frajerów musi znów kombinować co do noclegu. Podpowiem, że parę mil stąd jest niewielka jaskinia. Zaśmiał się złośliwie. Chris McLean: Śmigajcie, jutro pobudka o szóstej. Prócz tego nasze zwyciężczynie jutro będą mogły sobie wybrać członków drużyny, więc macie całą noc by się zastanowić kogo chcecie widzieć w swoich szeregach! Heahter i Dawn zadowolone udały się do autobusu, reszta zgodnie za radą Chrisa udała się w stronę jaskini. Chris McLean: Póki co wszyscy dalej są w grze! Wiemy kto będzie kapitanem dwóch drużyn! Czy jutrzejsze wyzwanie zaskoczy naszych uczestników? Chef wymownie zaczął tupać nogą. Chris McLean: ...czy Chef doczeka się jakiegoś współpracownika? Czy po latach mogę być równie piękny jak Krzysztof Ibisz? To wszystko w kolejnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki w Krainie Czarów! Kategoria:TD: Wonderland & Badland - Odcinki